


Ropeless

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Minho is having an extra bad day and subdrops during practice.





	Ropeless

**Author's Note:**

> Joint fic from K and I. Since we’ve already picked on Chan quite a bit its Minho’s turn to cry. Again. - S

Waking up had not been fun that morning. Minho had felt dragged down all day, his body sore from the intense practices for their upcoming promotions and the regular bondage of his newfound relationship. Usually he took pride in the slight aches in his muscles, feeling like he earned them through his hard work in the studio or through being good for his amazing boyfriends while they restrained him, as they had the night prior to help him relax after brainstorming choreography all day with Hyunjin and Felix. Typically he relished in the slight burn whenever he stretched out to hit a position in the dance, today he felt off, like he was stuck in a different body. Despite his best efforts he wasn’t able to shake the feeling before practice and as the day wore on the feeling began to intensify.

During lunch he had put in headphones and isolated himself to a corner of the room, trying to work through his bad mood before he affected anyone else. He'd been distracted all morning and the choreographer had been on his heels through it all. He watched, and rewatched the dance guide they'd been sent and even the recordings from the past couple of days but his body just wasn't behaving as he wanted it, and his skin was crawling with frustration and lethargy. Minho sighed and ignored the worried glances from the rest of the group, especially Woojin and Chan, while maintaining as neutral a face as possible. Better for them to think he was stressed then whatever he was feeling. If he'd been paying attention he might have been able to excuse himself before it got worse. Vocals hadn’t been too bad but everything had come to a head during evening practice.

Stunned, Minho stared up at the ceiling from his back. He could see the other members crowded around him in concern but he couldn't hear them over the ringing in his ears. He’d fallen. He’d fallen at practice. Minho tried to sit up but a firm hand kept him down, he turned to see Chan eyeing him with worry, clearly assessing him while Woojin peaked over his shoulder and kept eye contact, just as worried. They worked so well as a team, Minho felt a drop in his stomach at the thought. Stray kids worked so well as a team and had even while he'd been eliminated. The air stopped dead in his lungs. Cold spread over his skin and his heart gave a heavy lurch. Woojin and Chan had been fine without him too, their relationship one of the most stable he'd ever seen even when they were fighting. Did they really need the worst member of Stray Kids there to ruin it for them? He was going to tear apart the band by being selfish and taking what wasn’t for him. Minho lurched away from Chan’s hand and quickly got to his feet before he could be stopped again. He couldn't look at any of his members, but their silence pressed against his ears until he thought they would pop from the pressure as he turned and barged out of the room. He had to get away before he fucked everything up beyond repair.

Arriving home the dorm felt as weird and empty as Minho did, more so with the rest of the group left behind at practice. The thought of missing practice after messing up so badly earlier struck him hard, but the panic curling in his chest that had urged him home spiked again and the need to hide sped him through the hallways until he locked himself in the room he shared with his boyfriends. Dropping his bags Minho managed it halfway back to his own rarely used bed before his legs finally gave out beneath him. Minho laid on the floor curled up as wave after wave of panic and sadness rolled through his body and tears continued to fall. The white noise in his brain was drowning out all sense of reason making the poisonous thoughts the only thing to echo loudly over the buzz. He didn’t know how long he’d been lying on the ground or how long his sobs had been audible to the man outside the door until the lock clicked open and socked feet came into his field of vision.

“Minnie? Baby what’s wrong?” He never thought Chan’s voice could fill him with such dread. Minho curled into himself more trying to hide form the two men he probably loved because he was so, so, scared of them finding out how worthless he really was. He felt empty and cold. The spike in panic caused him to break out into a cold sweat he pressed clammy his hands against his face as he tried to hide and ignore everything happening around him. Chan called for him once more, “Minnie please,” Chan begged softly, voice coming from next to him. He sobbed and shook his head “Babe please let me see you.” 

“Go away Channie,” Minho managed around the gravel in his throat. Tears freely falling now and his voice was rough with the restrained sobs, “I don't want you here.”

“You need me here, Minnie please-” he was cut off by the sound of footsteps before another voice, honey soft and so sweet spoke up.

“You found him?” Woojin was quiet, probably assuming the same as Chan, that he was being overstimulated again. Minho wished that was the case. He didn't have words for how terrible he felt. He knew he was too worked up to have the responsible conversation he should be having with his boyfriends, even if he didn’t know why. His crying was building up as they waited on him, anxiety curling deeper inside him until it was clawing at his chest. Breathing hurt, being awake hurt. He wanted to hide away and pretend he was still okay and worth all this trouble. Light headed and shaky now he tried to tell them to go away but ended up choking on it, throat too constricted to form the words properly. Through tear flooded eyes he looked up and saw them kneeling beside him but seeing them brought both panic and relief. He absolutely did not want them to be here seeing him like this but a side of him wanted to hide in the broad shoulders before him. “Minnie. What’s wrong?” Minho was too lost in his head to notice strong arms were lifting him. All he could do was cry and try not to drown in the static filling his brain.

After what seemed like years soothing whispers broke through the mantra in his head that was telling him he was ruining everything. Chan and Woojin were trying their best to calm him down, soft hands and softer words surrounding him in warmth. He still felt cold and wrong but he felt less like he was stuck in a stolen body. They coached him through sitting up and breathing, bringing Minho’s head back to where his body was and not what his brain was telling him. He became aware of the fact that he was curled up in Woojin's lap on the floor, held to his body to help Minho sit up straight. Noticing the white knuckled grip he had on the other’s shirt and Chan beside them trying to offer up support he could. Minho brought his free hand up to hide his face and groaned.

“You with us again Minnie?” Chan asked before nuzzling against Minho, curly hair brushing against his face.

Minho brought his other hand up to help hide and groaned again. He could still feel his body shaking and he felt clammy and disgusting and he didn't want them to see him this way even if he knew it was futile. Now that he was in their grasp they weren't going to let him go.

Woojin pet his hair, “What's wrong Min?”

“I don't know what I'm doing.” Minho rasped out “I’m going to ruin everything.”

“What are you talking about Min?” Woojin coaxed his hands away allowing them to see his face. “Min what’s wrong?”

“I’m ruining it.” More tears flooded his eyes “The group. You. All of it. I’ve ruined it.”

“Minho.” The use of his full name broke him further. They didn’t want him. “Minnie no. Baby please talk to us.” Chan cupped his face and he could see tears forming along the other’s lashes. He had made Chan cry. God he was such a fuck up.

“I’m sorry.” Minho reached out a shaking hand to wipe away a tear “I’ve ruined -”

“No.” The word was firm. “Look at me.” Minho slowly turned his head to look at Woojin “You’re in a subdrop. Minnie, baby, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Realization washed over Chan’s face.

“Fuck.” Chan crowded closer trapping him between their warm bodies “How did I miss it? Minnie I’m sorry.” Soft kisses were placed wherever Chan could reach “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize.”

“I-” Minho tried to speak but Woojin silenced him with a kiss.

“Minnie you didn’t do anything wrong.” Chan turned his face to kiss him when Woojin pulled away.

“Minnie you haven’t ruined anything.” Woojin waited for Chan to move before tugging his shirt sleeve down to wipe at the tears on Minho’s face. “Minho we love you.” He stopped breathing and looked disbelievingly at Woojin. “We do. We love you Min.” He looked desperately over to Chan who looked at him like he hung the moon.

“I’m sorry.” Chan held his hand “This isn’t how I wanted to tell you.”

“You can’t.” Minho hiccuped “You can’t love me. I’m not worth it.”

“Yes you are.” Chan shot back fiercely “You are absolutely worth it.” He curled into himself as a new wave of tears threatened to over take him “Come lay down Minnie.” Chan dragged him over to the bed with the help of Woojin “Close your eyes Minnie. We’re going to take care of you.” 

When Minho woke up the static in his brain had mostly gone away and his body felt like he had been tossed down a flight or twelve of stairs. Laying on both sides of him Chan and Woojin were still fast asleep and he knew moving would instantly wake Woojin up. Chan slept like the dead when he was finally able to fall asleep but Woojin was a light sleeper so Minho made peace with the fact that he was trapped in their arms until they woke up. Burrowing himself deeper he went back to sleep to the sound of their soft breathing.

***

“I know they happen but I just want to know if we triggered it.” Minho kept his breathing even as he woke up to his partners talking.

“Chan.” Woojin sighed “He’d been off all day so he probably woke up with it.” Chan humphed “Stop blaming yourself love. How many have you had that came from nowhere?” A beat of silence “Exactly. We can do everything right and it would still happen.”

“I don’t have to be happy about it.” Soft lips brushed his forehead “I know you’re awake.” Minho opened his eyes sheepishly “How are you feeling love?”

“Terrible.” Minho shifted to lay on his back sighing as Woojin’s hand slid under his shirt to caress the warm skin “Not nearly as terrible though.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Chan kissed his forehead “Actually. Don’t answer that. I know why. Just promise next time you feel off you’ll tell us so we can help you. You’re not a burden Minnie.” 

“Okay.” He wanted to curl back up and hide in shame but they wouldn’t let him.

“We’re not mad Minnie.” Woojin continued to caress him “We are just worried. You scared us and we didn’t know how to help.” Minho bit his lip “Why don’t you take a warm shower? It will help relax your body.”

“Sure.” Minho crawled out from bed wincing at his sore muscles. “Chan” He grabbed at the hem of his shirt “Can...can you..”

“Sure thing Minnie.” Chan kissed Woojin before crawling off and grabbing Minho’s hand “Let’s go sweetheart.” Minho let himself be lead into the bathroom and undressed with soft hands “It’s okay Minnie I got you.” Once the shower was on and steam began rolling into the air Chan lead them both under the warm spray “Is the water okay?”

“Yeah.” Wrapping his arms around the older Minho held Chan letting the residual tears work themselves out to mingle with the warm water.

“You’re okay love. You’re okay.” Chan kept a stream of soft praises until finally Minho lifted himself away from Chan’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I shou-” Chan cut him off with a kiss paying no mind to the mess his face was. Minho closed his eyes letting Chan take the lead knowing the older would take care of him. The soft kisses melted into slick slide of tongues until he pressed Chan against the wall out of the direct spray.

“Minn-” Chan tried to breathe out but he kissed the Aussie again until he couldn’t breathe and had to pull away “Minho.”

“You love me?” The black eyes were staring at him intently “You mean it?”

“Yes Minho.” Chan smiled “I do. I love you.” Minho exhaled shakily “And Woojin loves you.” Chan kissed the tip of his nose “Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll go back to bed.” Minho smiled and let Chan push him back under the spray and wipe away the heaviness from the day.

Back in the room Minho climbed onto Woojin’s lap to kiss him fervently not bothering to get dressed. Chan circled behind him pressing warm skin against his back but Minho was too busy drawing out moans from the man below him. Chan’s words whirled around his mind driving out the dredges that clung to the back corners and filled him with warmth.

“Minnie.” Woojin broke away burying his face into the younger’s neck. “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan.” Minho leaned his head back to kiss Chan just as desperately as he’d done to Woojin. Teeth closed around a sensitive nipple making him arch into Woojin and break the kiss with Chan. “Fuck yes.” Trapped between the two he could do little more than writhe as their full attention was focused on him. “Oh god Chan please touch me.” Minho shook as more teeth marks littered his shoulders and chest. “Fuck please.”

“I love you Minnie.” Woojin cupped his face “We love you.” Minho tried to speak but Woojin kissed him again. Chan’s hands finally reached down to wrap around him getting a whine.

“We love you Minnie.” Minho panted into Woojin’s mouth as Chan teased him and the other continued to trace his mouth with his tongue. “That’s it baby. Cum for us.” tossing his head back Minho bucked into Chan’s hands twice before doing as asked “Good boy Minnie. Good boy.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
